<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste Me And You Will See (More Is All You Need) by WolfKind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365045">Taste Me And You Will See (More Is All You Need)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKind/pseuds/WolfKind'>WolfKind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, I envy her, Language!, M/M, Marking, Not Related, Older Loki/Younger Thor, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Loki (Marvel), Yas, and some plot here and there, but mostly shameless porn, just to satisfy my bottom!Thor needs, that's roughly 10K porn of Thorki getting it on, the beautiful brown leathered armchair deserves a place in the tags just by what she had to witness, wink wink, yup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKind/pseuds/WolfKind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, biting his bottom lip, Thor holds his breath for when the hand’s going to make contact with his skin again. Because it is going to, isn’t it? That first smack against his buttocks, had caught him unprepared but now…After so many…How many were there? He’s supposed to count them, isn’t he? Ah, yes. Eight.</p><p>Now as he cries out the number, he almost prays for the next one to strike him harder, push him further against Mr Loki's lap, offer him some kind of friction. The warmth that spreads through him like a wildfire has him trembling with arousal, his loins vibrating with need and sizzling desire.</p><p>SMACK!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste Me And You Will See (More Is All You Need)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I am back from my looong work-induced break from ao3! Yay!<br/>So this little beloved gem has been sitting around my WIP-corner and I decided it was time for it to meet the fluorescent lights of the Internet. Ah, I'm so good to my babies some times~ ^-^</p><p>Hope you all are perfectly fine and you'll enjoy this!<br/>See ya next time!<br/>Stay safe! ;)<br/>WolfKind</p><p>P.S. Title's from Master of Puppets - Metallica</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had his eyes on him since the first moment he saw him stepping into his bookstore that fateful day.</p><p>Those electrifying blue eyes, full of hope and dreams, regarding all the titles in front of him, trying to decide what was best for him. Sizzling when they were stealing glances behind thick eyelashes towards Loki whenever he thought that he wouldn't get caught. Bewitching eyes that had Loki almost on his knees, ready to do anything he would ask of him, just by the sear burning passion that they engulfed in their depths, ready to devour him whole and leave not even bones behind.</p><p>And Thor knew it. He had found in Loki everything he's been searching for, even if he hadn't realized it until that moment.</p><p>Loki had tried to be a master of himself and his feelings. To endure. Endure all that this brightly shining person represented and not just abandon everything he had worked so hard for, for so many years, just because of what his heart was demanding of him. He had tried to be the better man, that man his beloved late wife always thought him to be.</p><p>So, he had to be stern and sturdy. Firm. Unmoving, like the mountains. He had to be better than another who was to just bend like a little twig under each and every one of Thor's steps, following his whims just because his eyes shone so brightly or his smile felt so warm and therapeutic.</p><p>He had tried all of that; he had failed. He had tried to banish those thoughts from his head, thoughts most impure, thoughts he shouldn’t have for someone so much younger than him. He had tried, but every time Thor visited his shop, every time he stretched to grab a book from one of the top shelves and his shirt hiked on his lean torso, desire rode up inside Loki and he barely could calm the fire inside.</p><p>In all truth, what was he supposed to do, but surrender to the golden prince?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Every day that passed he seemed to be unable to stay away from the bookstore. It was like it was a black hole sucking him in every time he was stepping too close to the verge of its influence zone. Most of the time his steps had taken him there without him knowing it until he was standing right outside the door, much like today, his hand midair ready to grab the doorknob. Much like he was being pulled there by an invincible force.</p><p><em>Yes, yes.</em> His mind chided him. <em>An invincible force in the shape of a tall, lean, dark-haired man with cheekbones that could carve glass and eyes that cause your blood to change its direction southwards. That’s your needy dick speaking I believe. “Force” is its middle name</em>.</p><p>He ignored the voice inside him, dismissing it like the buzz of an annoying insect as he dismissed the disturbing feeling that he was close to losing his mind. He did so because today was different than any other day. Today he had a plan. And a pretty good one! And he was not going to fail. Studying to pass his Quantum Physics course was not it. Of course! He was way too over heels and way too horny that he almost didn’t mind putting it into action as soon as he came up with it. The blush on his cheeks as he turned the doorknob and entered the bookstore café this morning though silently contradicted his resolve.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, that’s it. All or nothing.</em>
</p><p>~*~</p><p>He came again.</p><p><em>Of course, he did</em>. Loki thought as he watched that <em>boy </em>occupy the corner table, a pile of books already covering the tabletop, leaving a few scarce free spots of wood here and there.</p><p>Resting his head against the back of his hand and slowly sipping on his coffee, he had dived in the second volume of Quantum Physics by Vladimir Zelevinsky.</p><p>Loki Laufeyson is a 40ish-year-old, owner of the bookstore-slash-coffee-shop that, usually, goes on about his business. Today though he was trying and failing not to steal glances over his most valuable and beautiful customer.</p><p>Every time <em>he</em> comes around - and he comes around a lot, goddammit! - he has come to realise that he isn’t as focused on his work as usual. And that boy is to blame! He's bent on making him go out of business he knows it! He is a trap. Loki is sure of that. The damn boy just coming around, acting like he is after advancing in his studies as a sophomore at the uni when what he does throughout the times he’s been in his store was to tempt him, trying to seduce him every chance he got.</p><p>He stole a glance towards the blond and cursed under his breath, almost choking with his own saliva.</p><p>The boy’s tongue was swirling over the tip of the straw, playing with it just before bringing it close to his mouth and sucking. His eyes burning, grazing over Loki all the while, a tempting heat within them inviting the other as he watches him lick his finger to turn the page he was “reading”. And then, slowly retracting his hand, tentatively dragging it away from Loki’s eyes and placing it on his lap. The blue eyes never severing the contact they had made with Loki’s. Daring him to spur on. Challenge evident in their depths as Loki watched the inconspicuous movement of the boy's arm, daring him to assume what he was up to now.</p><p>That boy was going to be his undoing.  </p><p> ~*~</p><p>The scream turns into a moan as it leaves Thor’s mouth. With every short breath he takes he can hear the beat of his heart louder in his mind. His bottom’s cheeks are practically burning by now, reddened by the bookshop’s owner’s palm.</p><p>He had it coming. He knows it. Yet at that moment, as tears streak his face, he is tethering between feeling proud of himself and accomplished for reducing <em>the</em> Mr Loki to such a state and at the same time dreading that he had done so.</p><p>When he had first met him, he couldn’t even dream of a situation like the one he’s living in now, with how decent and proper he always looked and behaved. How put-together.</p><p>When he had first laid eyes upon him and took in his strong, lean form clothed in those warm garments that complimented his eyes, the raven ponytail caressing just above his shoulder blades, the severe air around him camouflaging <em>just so</em> the glint in his brilliant eyes and the blink-and-you-might-miss-it smirk playing over his lips, Thor knew.</p><p>He knew he had to have him for himself. Any other option was not acceptable. So, he had acted as he thought was best. Tossing in his studying one or two coy smiles towards the owner was not such a great multitasking achievement but he soon had escalated. After the first few months, he began to seriously hit on him.</p><p>But every time he was rejected.</p><p>He could deal with it; he really could. If only he hadn’t noticed the way those green eyes burned holes in him whenever he closed in on him just that tiny bit closer. That fragment of time when Mr Loki’s eyes had locked in on his lips, that few seconds when Thor had licked his lips and he had seen that small vein pumping furiously on the other’s carotid, his eyes following the slow movement of his tongue. Yes. That moment he knew that whatever Mr Loki said or did to push him away, he only did so not because he wasn’t interested in him, but because he thought of other, insignificant, things that might be standing between them. At that moment, Thor’s mind had cleared. He might not be old enough to order some booze at a bar, but he was of legal age and consenting. Something had stirred in Mr Loki too. He had seen it. So, Thor had started making plans. Plans that failed, plans that came back to bite him in the ass. But not today.</p><p>Now, biting his bottom lip, Thor holds his breath for when the hand’s going to make contact with his skin again. Because it is going to, isn’t it? That first smack against his buttocks had caught him unprepared but now… After so many… How many were there? He’s supposed to count them, isn’t he? Ah, yes. Eight.</p><p>Now as he cries out the number, he almost prays for the next one to strike him harder, push him further against Mr Loki's lap, offer him some kind of friction. The warmth that spreads through him like a wildfire has him trembling with arousal, his loins vibrating with need and sizzling desire.</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>Every muscle in his body tenses and he shoots up from the owner’s lap, his mouth open in a silent moan.</p><p>Small whimpers leave him along with a breathless “Nine...”</p><p>Yet he’s mindful of keeping his tongue of asking Mr Loki to stop. Pain and pleasure are exchanging positions faster than Thor can keep track of, yet he wishes for more of both to come soon.</p><p>He finally has succeeded in having Mr Loki where he has wanted to be. Ok. Maybe not <em>exactly</em> where he wanted him, but he can compromise. Besides, being half-naked on the man’s lap is not so bad considering the alternative. The alternative being that of Mr Loki kicking him out of his establishment and never allowing him back inside.</p><p>Thor chances a look over his shoulder.</p><p>The look on the owner’s face puts some halt in his imaginations. The disappointment on the thin tight line of his lips. The anger in his greens as his eyes stare daggers at him, have him second-guessing his actions so far, taking away some of the glee he has been feeling ‘till now.</p><p>Under the strong gaze, his resolve starts to waver. He feels as if the owner is judge, jury and executioner too, and he has found him short in everything.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr Loki.” Thor whispers, almost inaudibly as the other’s hand raises to deliver another smack on his bottom, not quite sure of what he should apologise for first.</p><p>The sting from this one is by far the stronger he has felt, his cock twitching in reaction as he groans and a long string of <em>ten, oh-my-god’</em>s and <em>I’m-sorry</em>'s starts pouring out of his mouth while keeping himself with everything he’s got from rocking against the other in search of release.</p><p>He feels the strong arm around his middle holding him tight against Mr Loki's lap, while the other arm starts caressing the reddened cheeks, their coolness numbing the pain somehow.</p><p>“Why?” Loki simply asks.</p><p>Thor licks his lips. His eyes close and he drops his head. He doesn't dare to act like he doesn't understand what Mr Loki is asking of him.</p><p>“I’m sorry I brought you to this. I kept coming back and I kept teasing you and hitting on you while you didn’t reciprocate and making a show of myself and - Ah!” Another smack disrupts his apologies.</p><p>“And what else?”</p><p>“Eleven. I touched you without your permission- Ahh!”</p><p>“And..?” The levelled voice behind him inquires. The punishing hand strokes soothing caresses over his mistreated bum. Touches that hurt him almost as much as the spanking did.</p><p>“And… twelve… and I kept touching myself while staring at you- Ahh! thirteen - behind the counter. Jerking off under the table- Ahh! fourteen - while there were still other clients here- Ahh! fifteen - and disregarding the looks you gave me- AHH!”</p><p>A particularly strong slap landed on his bottom making him cry out loud.</p><p>“Will you do it again?” Thor’s asked, and he can’t keep his mouth from spluttering the first thing that comes to his mind.</p><p>“Maybe, if you won't agree to go out on that date with me.”</p><p>The low laugh that comes to his ears is not what he expected. Or the kiss on the small of his back waking the small hair over his skin.</p><p>Chancing another look over his shoulder, he sees the owner smiling, almost all menace taken away from his eyes.</p><p>He regards Thor for a few moments thoughtfully and, finally, he leaves a slow puff of air.</p><p>“Don’t do that again.” He tells him, ordering him more likely.</p><p>“Ask you on a date?” Thor tries to joke, but his voice comes out short. As he sees simmers of anger rinsing away the laughter from the other’s face again, he’s quick to add “I will not. I promise. Scout's honour!”</p><p>Loki huffs again, but he is not really mad anymore. With his hand kneading the reddened flesh of Thor’s bum, he asks him for the counter.</p><p>A delighted moan leaves Thor before he can tell him it’s sixteen.</p><p>“I owe you one last then.” Mr Loki murmurs under his breath, incapable of taking his palm away from the heated flesh.</p><p>The way Thor’s body tensed like a taught string every time his hand met with his bottom, the way those small whimpers were leaving his mouth involuntary, the way his cock was dragging against his thighs, made something to finally snap inside him.</p><p>He wants the boy and he wants him now and he doubts he'll be able to hold back. No matter how much he wants to do just that. No matter if the boy will end up scared of him and decides to never come back to him again.</p><p>Thor nods his head, ready for what is to come. They’re nearly there. Just one last strike and then… Then what? His mind is bombarded with images of what Mr Loki could to him, what he could make him feel, that he can’t concentrate on anyone in particular. The only thing he is aware of is the weight of the hands on his body and the warmth from Mr Loki’s body against his.</p><p>“Come here, boy.” He says suddenly, his voice deep and guttural. He takes his hands of Thor’s backside and helps him stand, keeping him in place between his thighs. He feels the boy’s legs tremble and his cock twitches at the feel of the trembling muscles beneath his touch.</p><p>Loki slowly raises a hand and cups the side of Thor’s face, his thump drawing idle crescents on the skin. Thor closes his eyes and tilts his head, melting in the tender touch.</p><p>“You’ve done well.” Loki says, his timbre voice soothing Thor.</p><p>A small smile paints itself across his face and a soft “Thank you, sir.” leaves his lips.</p><p>Loki’s hand on Thor’s hip tightens its grip, but he doesn’t say anything. He motions for Thor to move closer to him and come sit on his lap.</p><p>Thor strides Loki’s lap and drops his head on Loki’s shoulder. He stays there for a few minutes, the low burn on his bum a reminder of Mr Loki’s discipline. He inhales Loki’s aroma, his senses sharpening with each breath he takes, his mind drifting in a haze of comfort as those nimble fingers caress his back and massage his scalp.</p><p>After a few minutes of low whispered “Good boy” and “You did so well.” Thor begins to feel the heat in his loins, which has been fixated in a low hum of senses somewhere behind the cloud that has veiled these last few moments, rising again, stirring his insides and he can’t stand still anymore. He starts nibbling on the side of Mr Loki’s neck, letting his tongue dart out and lick across the long tendons, savouring the taste in his mouth, and, slowly, his hips start to rotate, teasing his erection with the feel of Loki’s clothed one every now and then.</p><p>Loki dips his fingers in the supple fleshy cheeks and Thor mouths a groan over his neck raising the fine hair on Loki’s nape with his hot breath, as he feels the numbed pain stirring up again, causing a dollop of pre-spent to trickle down his shaft, smearing over the fine fabric of Mr Loki’s pants.</p><p>Loki attacks Thor’s mouth and claims his full lips for himself. Thor gives as good as he gets, their mutual obsession with each other spiralling them forward. Thor’s tongue playing over the bottom lip of Loki, only to retract in his mouth again and leave his lips to suck on Loki’s tongue. Muffled moans and wet sounds fill the room around them and Thor starts rocking slow and steadily over Loki’s lap, humping him while his mouth is basically fellating the invading tongue.</p><p>Loki groans in the other’s mouth, breathing in Thor’s breath and feeling as if they are exchanging bits of their souls and not just bodily fluids with every action they take from here on. He kneads the flesh between his fingers, seemingly incapable of separating his palms from Thor’s bottom. Massaging, stretching. Marking. Claiming.</p><p>He rips his right hand away from the temptation that is Thor’s perfectly defined ass and brings it up to grip Thor’s chin.</p><p>The moment Loki holds Thor so, Thor grows animalistic; he gently bites on Mr Loki’s tongue and begins bobbing his head up and down on it, savouring the feel of every small detail, every taste, every vibe, while his hips almost dance against the other’s lap. Chasing after the friction and that feeling when he rolls over Mr Loki’s erection. He feels Mr Loki’s hold on his chin tightening, guiding him as he wants, pushing his face that tad bit away from him that has him chasing after that taste that he has already grown addicted to. Thor opens his eyes and gazes into Mr Loki’s fevered ones. He stares at him under half-lidded eyes as Mr Loki dips two fingers in Thor’s mouth. He watches for Mr Loki’s reactions as he lets his tongue slowly pass over the elegant fingers, coating them in saliva, and he sees the little twitch he gives. He catches the sharp inhale Mr Loki takes as he feels Thor’s strong suctioning on his fingers, the sensation exploding and spreading all over his body, making his loins clench with need.</p><p>Loki plays with Thor’s tongue a bit, catching it between his two fingers and holding it still for a couple of seconds before he dives in and steals a kiss on its tip. They feel electricity surging through them and the tension between them rising instead of subsiding a little.</p><p>Thor feels Mr Loki’s hand travelling over his chin, his chest, his short nails grazing over his nipples, passing over his stomach and belly, ghosting over his bulbous head, only to scrape over his left hip, follow the curve of his ass and land on his crease. Thor plasters against Mr Loki, arching his back and raising his ass. He grips tight on Mr Loki’s shoulders, engulfing him in his arms, as he feels the cold fingers circling his rim and he fights to stand still. Mr Loki’s strained chuckle on Thor’s ear brings shivers on his skin. His thighs tremble as he tries not to move an inch, eager to feel him and eager to feel more.</p><p>“Shh... ” Loki shushes him, one hand circling his hole while the other brushes the hair from his face tenderly.</p><p>Thor turns his head to look at him and the way Mr Loki looks at him, almost scorch him, blistering his desire on him, and he craves for that man as he has craved never before.</p><p>Loki is in a fight with himself as he feels the boy’s body against him, rock hard and trembling. The heat of his body and his breaths. Everything in him screamed to take and claim and MINE. Everything in him wants to bite and mark; ruin the boy for any other. Make him feel as if Loki is the best possible prospect life has to offer to someone like Thor. Lie to him and misguide him and make him fall into a trap that he will never be able to see, causing him to stay by his side forever.</p><p>Loki feels the tight ring of muscle give a little and slowly eases a finger in Thor causing the boy to start slowly rocking his hips again, almost fucking himself on Loki’s finger. He leans his head and begins sucking and biting and licking on Thor’s exposed neck, while his fingers pump gently in and out, easing Thor into the feel.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Thor had come in the store that day with a plan in his mind and he wasn’t to leave until that plan had borne fruit. (Loki knew something to be in the making the moment he bid him good morning. He didn't realize though the ultimatum that Thor had put upon himself. Or his desperation. If he had seen through Thor's act, maybe he would have been able to stop him. Stop them from going that far.) If nothing else, Thor was determined to at least steal a touch or two tonight.</p><p>He had bumped into Loki on his way to get a book he didn’t need to and had accidentally brushed his fingers over the other’s crotch. Loki, though surprised at the touch, had chosen to dismiss it as an accident. Only when he was up the ladder trying to bring that little menace that was Thor the book he was after, he felt a purposeful squeeze on his buttocks. He couldn’t pass that as an accident too. Or the way things escalated during the rest of the day.</p><p>When the time had come for the shop to close for the night, and everyone had left but Thor, eyeing him with burning heat, wicked pride, and plain wanton desire in his eyes, Loki had turned the sign to read “Closed” and marched towards the disrespectful young man. He grabbed him by the arm and hurriedly pushed him through the vintage tables towards the back room, bumping on tables and toppling chairs in their way.</p><p>The accomplished smirk on Thor’s face was soon whipped off his face as Loki shoved him against an armchair and the first strike was met with Thor’s clothed buttocks.</p><p>The indignant yelp that left Thor spurred Loki on.</p><p>After a quick succession of smacks against the boy’s bottom, he realized he was no longer satisfied with the yelps and whimpers and small moans that left the boy or the feel of the hard fabric under his touch. He needed to hear the smacks better. He needed to feel and knead the soft skin beneath his fingers better. And he needed to hear him louder. He needed to hear him plead him to stop or take it further. He honestly didn’t know what possibility had his heart racing and his mind shutting down, but he knew he wanted it all.</p><p>Loki dipped his fingers in the perfect globes, squeezing hard and playing with the feel of the clothed firm flesh under his touch. Once, twice.. three times before he managed to rip his hands away and bring them underneath the boy’s body. With quick moves, he unbuckled the other’s belt and pulled it from the jean’s loops, throwing it somewhere behind them, half a thought spared on it that it could come in handy later. Feeling the warmth of Thor’s skin under his fingers, his mind overcast with the possibilities and all the things that he could do to him, he dragged out the time as much as he could.</p><p>His fingers played over Thor’s lower abdomen, making Thor’s breath catch in his lungs.</p><p>With slow, deliberate moves, Loki unbuttoned Thor’s jeans, unzipping his pants tortuously slow, his fingers ghosting over Thor’s sensitive bulge. His eyes fervently taking in the sight before him, as the boy was already trembling beneath his ministrations. He ducked his head, his nose touching the other’s lower back and he breathed in his aroma. His hands dipped in Thor’s hips, their touch a ghost over Thor’s heated flesh raising goosebumps over his skin.</p><p>He slowly uncovered the beautiful slope of Thor’s butt, marvelling at the perfect, unsoiled sight before him. His teeth grazed over the slightly pink flesh, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of the boy’s body. At Thor’s surprised moan, Loki sank his teeth in the soft flesh, relishing in the feel of it in his mouth and the small jerk of Thor’s hips.</p><p>With a hard move, he brought Thor’s pants to his knees, essentially trapping him on the spot. To have him beautifully bent over the armchair, his lovely defined assets present just for him, had him salivating, a deranged, fevered look casting upon his eyes as he feasted upon the sight.</p><p>“Going commando, I see. ..” Loki murmured under his breath, his hand stroking tenderly Thor’s bum and a small kiss being left on the soft tissue before another firm slap landed on it.</p><p>He chuckled darkly at Thor’s moan and surprised both of them as he dove his face in and took a long lick over the other’s asshole. His hands massaging Thor’s soft cheeks, stretching them apart as he indulged himself, letting himself free to taste what, not so long ago, was only but a forbidden desire. He dove in like he was hungry like a wolf and before him was the most delectable meal he had ever seen in his life. His tongue played over the tight ring of muscle, his hands kneading the soft flesh urging with their ministrations little breaths to leave the boy, his chin caressing the hairless pair of balls, and Thor threw his head back.</p><p>A long moan left him as he felt Mr Loki’s tongue probing against his taint. His hips started moving on their own accord, grinding against Mr Loki’s face. He could never have imagined what Mr Loki could do with his tongue, but he certainly was ready to find out.</p><p>Loki was alternating between mouthing and kissing Thor’s small opening. Sucking on it, gently biting on it and he soon had Thor a writhing mess under him. His tongue started probing gently against Thor’s entrance, and as soon as he felt it give a little under his pressure, he slipped his tongue inside the tight canal. As he was feeling the light tremors of the tight muscle circle his tongue, his right hand rose and another slap smacked over the jiggling globe. He felt Thor’s hole instinctively tightening around the tip of his tongue and at that moment something inside him snapped. Something that he wasn’t sure was supposed to ever snap.</p><p>He thought that maybe he would teach the boy a lesson, it wasn’t his volition to take things so far, but now... now there was no lesson to be taught whatsoever. No punishment to be dealt with. No nothing. He just had to take the boy for his own and to hell with the consequences and what everyone was going to think or do. He had to have him.</p><p>After leaving a small bite on Thor’s delicious cheeks, he rose. He felt more satisfied than he has felt for a long time, if not ever in his life, as he saw the involuntary reaction of Thor’s bum chasing after him and heard the low “No, please, come back…” that left the boy’s lips.</p><p>His dress pants were a little too uncomfortable for the wear for a while now, but he ignored the discomfort, allowing himself only to drop his hand and palm over the stiff erection he was sporting, trying to relieve it of some stress before he ordered Thor to stand up.</p><p>The boy, stood up straight, his knees buckling under the amount of his clouded desire for the man, his mind simultaneously feeling like an idle mush and a freight train of thoughts of what-ifs and all the possibilities that spread before them.</p><p>With hazy eyes and an arrogant smile he regarded Loki, trying to cover how he felt short on air.</p><p>Not one time before this, had he ever felt swept off his feet, but this time, now, as he regarded Loki with his mouth glistening, his green clouded eyes - the colour of them almost giving completely to black - the tension of his shoulders and the hasty up-and-downs of his chest, he knew he was done for. Nobody ever was going to be able to replace the man before him. Nobody would ever be able to be one ounce of what Loki is for him.</p><p>Thor stepped out of his pants that by now had pooled on his ankles and stood before Loki with nothing but his dishevelled shirt covering his upper body. He kept his hands glued by his sides as his erection stood proud between them, little pearl-drops of precum glistening on the reddened head, sear force of will barely winning over the overbearing need to touch himself.</p><p>“Come here.” Loki almost growled, causing Thor’s skin to rise.</p><p>Thor’s smile was long gone as he was faced with the gravity of their situation. His heartbeat as if he had just run a 10-mile run and he listened to every small sound in the room around them despite the loudness of his heartbeat like shamanic drums.</p><p>With small but steady steps, bashful in his movements as if he didn’t want to scare Mr Loki away with the enthusiasm of his soul, he closed in on him.</p><p>They stood almost in equal height, but he felt him so much taller and bulkier than him. He felt as if that man before him could shelter him from every bad aspect of life, every dark path that fate had in store for him after whichever turn. Only if he held him in his arms. Only if Mr Loki saw in him, what he saw in the other.</p><p>Loki stared at the boy and took it all in. How he was wishing to be perceived as the stronger and smarter amongst everyone, how he always tried to be his best version and how he had guarded his heart under all those layers of arrogance, egotistical whims, and daredevil-ness. If he could, he would cocoon him of any person that wanted to bring him on his knees. If he could, he would keep him all to himself, away from prying eyes, slashing tongues, and bruising fingers. He would keep him all to himself. For Loki to be the only one to feast his eyes upon Thor’s perfection. For his tongue to be the one to bring him to completion and his fingers to be the ones to bruise their mark upon him. For him to be the one to bring him to his knees… before him… with his fingers in his sand-like hair and his cock in his mouth. To dive in those bottomless and electrifying blue eyes. All his. His for the taking. His to hold dear. His forevermore.</p><p>Loki rose his hand and his fingers gripped Thor’s long tresses between them. He played with the velvety hair, fascinated by their soft feel against his skin, before his grip tightened and pulled Thor’s head to the side, granting himself access to the sensitive tendons of Thor’s neck. He dipped his head and sniffed the other. The sweet, musk scent of him, tantalizing his senses. His tongue darted out and licked a long stripe from Thor’s collarbone to his earlobe. He brought the small piece of flesh in his mouth and begun nibbling on it slowly. As quickly as he dove in to taste the appetizer, like so he extracted himself from Thor, leaving him tethering between the two realities that spread themselves before them.</p><p>“This is going to be your last chance of getting out of this.” Loki stated, his voice not as firm, not as levelled as he would have liked it to be. “You can leave now and all will be forgotten. Nothing bad is going to happen if you chose to leave now. You are free to do as you wish. But know that so am I.”</p><p>His eyes darted between Thor’s as he searched for anything resembling fear. The unspoken threat being left unsaid between them but both of them knowing it.</p><p>If Thor chose to leave, he could never come back or anywhere close to Loki. Because if he came back, Loki didn't know if he'd be able to hold himself away from him.</p><p>His other hand reached between them and he grabbed hold of Thor’s cock. Finding it hard as a rod and leaking, all the while studying Thor’s expressions, he gave it a few long strokes that had Thor’s eyes fluttering closed, his head dropping back, revealing his strong throat and biting his lip to keep his moans muted.</p><p>A sinister smirk painted itself across Loki’s face as he watched Thor’s Adam’s apple bobbing, sweat glistening on his body and his eyes shut tight. He took his hands away from Thor and took a step back.</p><p>Thor’s eyes snapped open, his gaze glazed and questioning. Every fibre of his being wished that this would not be the end of their escapade. He prayed with every fibre of his being that Loki would not change his mind at the last minute and drive him away. He needed to be by his side, forever if he could. Taking the warmth of his touch, of his breath, away from him now, would be the cruellest thing to do. And Thor felt close to breaking apart if that was to happen.</p><p>His hands trembled by his sides, but he was determined to keep as still as he could. Wait for the jury to reach its decision before he started his plea bargaining.</p><p>He lowered his head a little and tried to steady his breathing and find the courage within him to ask for what he wanted. Usually, no matter the circumstances, what he wanted didn’t matter as well as what his mother or his father or his sister wanted. Usually, he was content in providing every little bit of happiness and pride he could to his family. Usually, he chose to put himself behind their well-being and whatnot, choosing to be the perfect son and brother, to be the perfect student and athlete, everything he could do that could bring happiness to them he would do. Everything he chose to do, he had done for them. But not once had he stopped and thought of what he truly wanted. Not once. Not once had he stopped feeling guilt and shame that he was feeling lonely and like something was missing from his life when apparently he had it all. Until he met Mr Loki.</p><p>The moment he had laid eyes upon him, he knew that if he had done anything right in his life and if karma truly existed, then he had a chance in the pursuit of him. If he could get Mr Loki to be a part of the rest of his life, then he had nothing more to wish for. </p><p>Thor was feeling a bump in his throat that he couldn’t gulp down. His fingers were itching, trying to reach for what he saw standing before him, daring him. His hands were sweating and his heart was pumping loudly in his ears, his anxiety spiking with every second that passed. He forced a deep breath in his lungs and shook his head in answer, levelling his gaze with Mr Loki’s.</p><p>“I’m not leaving.” He stated, his breaths coming in slow pants, his anxiety having hit the roof as he was constantly thinking and thinking and thinking.</p><p>Would Loki stay too or would he be the one to leave? Despite everything, what if he were to chose to be the bigger man and leave Thor behind?</p><p>“I’m not an easy person, or a fun one, to be around.” Loki stated, bent on making everything crystal clear before they proceeded any further. He didn’t want to be accused of misguiding Thor even for a fragment of time in that matter. He didn’t give a damn of what anyone might accuse him of, but he didn’t want Thor to be one of the accusers.</p><p>If this was going to work, this was the time to come clean.</p><p>A small loving smile appeared on Thor’s lips and his eyes softened as he gazed at Loki.</p><p>Loki didn’t know what feeling smitten felt like before Thor had gifted him with that smile.</p><p>“I never wanted anything or anyone in my life as I want you.” Thor almost whispered in the tight confines of the room, as if afraid that if he spoke any louder then the mirage of Mr Loki before him would disappear and he’d wake up in his bed, panting, sweaty, and full of remorse.</p><p>“I never asked for anything and all I tried was to be good enough. Please,…”</p><p>“Please, what?”</p><p>“Please, Mister Loki, don’t go away from me.”</p><p>“I didn’t quite catch that, dear.”</p><p>“Please, Sir, don’t go.” Thor repeated louder, even though he knew Mr Loki had heard him perfectly the first time around. “I love you.” He finished in a whisper.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>The small exclamation left Loki’s lips without him realizing it. He had thought this to be another one of a youthling’s bet or something similar. It never had crossed his mind that Thor would come to feel this way. He knew the kid for some months now and Loki prided himself to be an excellent people-reader. Thor had never streaked him as anything less of an honest college student, maybe a little reckless, but kind and honourable nonetheless. Beloved by family and friends equally. Always trying his best and feeling guilty if he failed in anything even if that had happened a few times in his life. Altogether, a good kid.</p><p>Now, as Thor regarded him, a flood of emotions swimming within his eyes, hope, fear of abandonment, love, adoration, and more fear, Loki felt like he was driving at 150 mph, heading for a brick wall with no seat belt and no life insurance.</p><p>And he was enthralled.</p><p>“Come here, boy.”</p><p>Thor stepped closer, his hands itching to touch, to caress, to hold. His eyes sparkling with hope and love and he felt high.</p><p>The second Loki’s arms grabbed Thor and pulled him closer, almost crushing him in their hold, Thor felt as if he had just returned home.</p><p>Loki’s lips were bruising against his, his tongue diving in the warm mouth offered to him and he felt repelled to devour Thor. The moment he had him in his arms like so, it was as if a dam had been broken. As if a veil had been lifted and he realized he was only half a man before Thor came into his life before he was in his arms and he in Thor’s.</p><p>God! He had tried to resist him. He really did. All for nothing. He was a fool to try and deny them of this.</p><p>His palm closed around the side of Thor’s neck, his thump dancing over the irregular heartbeat beneath it. His other hand opened on the small of Thor’s back, pulling him even closer to him, their bodies almost clustering with one another, their erections crushing against each other. He pushed his thigh between Thor’s legs and parted them making space for him.</p><p>A small moan left Thor as he reciprocated Mr Loki’s kiss with everything he’d got and instinctively started humping against the offered thigh, his leaking cock smearing precum all over Mr Loki’s pants.</p><p>As Loki’s hand groped on Thor’s ass cheek, Thor jerked, and a small amount of precum shoot from his cock. Panting in Loki’s mouth, close to starting pleading with him or cursing him to stop this torture, all of his world and all he ever knew zeroed in on the man surrounding him.</p><p>All he could think of at that moment was how he was almost naked while Mr Loki still wore all of his uptight clothes and a small whine that he would later deny of ever making left his lips.</p><p>He started tugging on Mr Loki’s clothes, but his arms came around to grasp his in their hold.</p><p>Small pecks and darting tongues chased each other’s taste, as Loki was bringing Thor’s arms on his side again and took half a step back, enough to put that much of distance between them and rob them of each other’s warmth.</p><p>With eyes closed, trying to catch their breaths, Thor left his head to rest on Mr Loki’s shoulder, peppering the spot with small kisses.</p><p>He turned his head a little on the side and let his teeth graze over Mr Loki’s neck.</p><p>“I want you.” Thor whispered in Mr Loki’s ear. “I need you.” and he bit right under the other's ear, making him groan.</p><p>“You still need to be punished.” Loki’s words trailed off, lost in the swirling heat in his guts. That boy's going to be his death.</p><p>“Then punish me.” Thor mouthed on Mr Loki’s neck, burying his face in the crook between neck and shoulder, sniffing in the musk of the other as if it was a drug and he was addicted to it.</p><p>A long-suffering sigh left Loki, masking his arousal at the prospect of administering some more discipline on those perfectly rounded cheeks and his hold on Thor’s hands tightened momentarily, squeezing their hold before leaving them free the next second.</p><p>“Unbutton your shirt but leave it on. I sit on the armchair and you spread yourself on my lap. You can keep your balance with your hands on the floor but you are forbidden from touching either me or yourself. I will spank you seventeen more times, one for every month you had come here and made a fool of yourself trying to woo me. And I need you to count them. I will only stop if you yell chicken. Is everything understood?” He ordered in quick succession, uncaring of the matter that he seemed like he had done some serious thinking over how he was to punish Thor if ever given the chance.</p><p>“I’m no chicken.” Thor says. He would have loved it to sound offended at the suggestion, but he merely sounded short of breath even in his own ears.</p><p>“We will see about that.” Loki smirked and went for the leather armchair.</p><p>As Mr Loki sat down, making himself comfortable, Thor felt his salivary glands going in overdrive as he stared at the man.</p><p>Splayed out on the armchair like it was a throne, and Thor but a subjugated subject under his King’s command. His overactive imagination provided some very heated images at that thought and his cock gave a few helpless twitches.</p><p>On Mr Loki’s knowing smirk, Thor dropped his gaze, suddenly self-aware and he made to be seated on Mr Loki’s inviting lap for the first time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lifting his head from ravaging the boy’s neck, Loki is taken aback by the sight before him.</p><p>Thor’s biting his bottom lip, small moans leaving his lips. His head is slightly bent sideways and thrown backwards, his eyes half-closed, his strong chest puffed up with his nipples perked up, pleading for attention. His strong thighs on either side of Loki, knees on the soft leather of the armchair, holding him up, the sight of the flexing muscles beneath a sight on its own. His back’s arched and he never has stopped moving, fucking himself with Loki’s fingers, chasing after that sweet friction against his prostate.</p><p>Loki baths himself in Thor’s beautiful decadent wanton state, having never witnessed anything as exquisite and enticing in his life.</p><p>He has half a mind as he pushes in a third finger as all of his attention is on Thor, registering every small change on Thor, cataloguing every small variation on his features. How his breath hitches for a moment and the way his eyes open a little and swallow Loki in. How his hands briefly squeeze Loki’s shoulders only to start wandering over their expanse, trying to reach under his vest and shirt, settling for any skin contact he can get. How he starts sticking his butt out more, chasing after Loki’s fingers, his mouth a perfect circle as small pants leave his lungs as Loki’s other hand comes up and starts playing with a nipple.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Loki says mesmerized with a voice so soft it's almost a whisper, and he feels Thor shuddering in his arms.</p><p>Loki drops his head and his mouth engulfs the neglected nipple, sucking it in his mouth, his tongue swirling over it, his teeth grazing lightly over it only to suck on it harder.</p><p>Thor is lost for words. The only thing in his mind's Mr Loki and what he can and will do to him. The only thing leaving his mouth small pants and groans.</p><p>He holds Mr Loki in place over his nipple with a hand taking place the back of his head, his fingers burrowed in the dark hair. He bites his lip so hard that he tastes his blood swallowing the scream that wants to reap out of him, when Mr Loki curves the fingers inside him just so, grazing over his prostate with every movement of Thor’s hips, his thighs trembling in pleasure.</p><p>“Please, please no more.” Thor says, peppering kisses over the bent head. “That’s enough. I need you now.”</p><p>Loki raises his head a bit, making Thor move his a little backward, keeping every other possible part of them touching as much as he can.</p><p>His eyes are burning and Thor can see the glimpse of something psychotic on the edges, but instead of feeling anything close to fear or concern he just gets spurred on.</p><p>Thor brings a hand up and cups the side of Mr Loki’s face. Bowing down he leaves a kiss on the other’s forehead. Standing back up again, he brings his other hand on his cock and clasps it within his palm, giving it three slow strokes.</p><p>Loki licks on the oversensitive nipple as he regards Thor, before giving it a final kiss and slowly licking his way to Thor’s lips, his hand following in his tongue’s path before making a home for itself on the side of Thor’s neck, his thump slowly pushing Thor’s head up just so, the strength behind its hold barely kept under control. The moment their lips touch, tongues start chasing one another, mouths clashing together and groans mingling one with another. As delirious as their kiss is, Loki has half a mind to make the tangled mess of his thoughts come out as words.</p><p>“This won’t be tender…” He warns, voice strange even to his ears.</p><p>“I gathered as much..” Thor says between nibbling Mr Loki’s lips and drawing them in his mouth before releasing them playfully.</p><p>“I’m not kidding here, boy.” The hand he still has on the other’s neck clenching briefly, warning in their touch.</p><p>And Thor smiles. His eyes as frenzied as Loki’s own.</p><p>“Then good.” He says and brings his pelvis against the other’s, grinding their erections together in slow circular moves. “I need to feel you when I walk out of here and I need to feel you the day after and the day after that too.”</p><p>“Fuck…” Loki curses under his breath, bringing both of his hands on the sides of Thor’s waist, urging him on grinding against him, every touch he can get, getting him just that bit closer to losing that last thread of sanity in him that keeps him from ravaging the boy completely.</p><p>Thor attacks Mr Loki’s mouth. A wandering hand unbuckles his belt and unbuttons the button of his dress pants. As Thor unzips them and leaves his hand caress over Mr Loki, he tears his lips apart from the other.</p><p>Bringing their faces side by side, he whispers in Mr Loki’s ear “Anything you have in mind…” his tongue flicks the earlobe before him, bringing it in his mouth for a nip “I have probably already fantasized about it...”</p><p>Loki takes a sharp breath in, letting it leave as a guttural sound that in the haze of his mind he knows he has never made before, and his hips shot up to the warmth of Thor’s touch.</p><p>“I came so many times just thinking about you.” Thor continues, his lips trailing over the other’s jaw. “Your cock inside me, claiming me,” He whispers and his hips give a strong jerk at that, his leaking cock having made a mess on Mr Loki’s pants. “Your hands around my neck, squeezing me tight as you fuck me on the floor, crushing me, behind your counter for crossing with you,” Loki’s thump mindlessly caresses over Thor’s larynx with just that tad more pressure, feeling every movement with each breath Thor takes. “Making me beg you for release…”</p><p>“Is that what you want?” Loki asks with a strained voice, captivated by the sight of Thor and the concealed madness in the depths of his blue eyes, the heat of his words as he offers him anything and everything all at once.</p><p>“Yesterday night,” Thor starts, his left eyebrow shooting up “I came from thinking of you making me choke on your cock, Mr Loki.” he finishes vulgarly, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, never dropping the prefix in front of the other's name, speaking it with outmost respect. “What do you think?”</p><p>Loki brings his hand down, slapping on the sensitive cheeks of Thor’s ass, spiking the low humming burning up ten notches. </p><p>Thor chuckles and adds a teasingly drawn-out “Sir?”</p><p>Loki shakes his head in a mock display of self-righteous indignation, while on the inside he is delighted that Thor proves to be every bit of whatever he has ever wished for. </p><p>In another time, so many years before that it almost seems like it was on another lifetime, Loki was married to a woman so sweet and kind, an angel on earth. Little did he know then about those urges within him, urges that were driving him slowly away from her in his attempt to keep her safe from what lay inside him. Things that always made him feel like a sick person. Who in their right mind would have taken a look upon her trusting face with those brilliant eyes and wished to be able to see them dazed with lack of oxygen, body marred with red whelps, mouth open agape in a silent scream of a moan as he chokes her and pumps into her, emptying his balls inside? Only a sick one. He never tried sharing his true desires with her, but he always had that sickening feeling that in all her kindness and love for him, she knew. When she had passed away, she was as kind in her death as she was in her life. She had left him with a letter saying her goodbye's, sharing her bit of wisdom and unconditional love for one final time. "<em>In all my life I have loved only you so strong and yet I was unable to give you what you desired the most, my beloved. I want to believe that you will come to terms with your soul, my Loki. I have told you this before but I will say it one final time. There never was anything to be ashamed of in you or a reason to feel lesser than any other. You were the gift of this world to me, and for that I am grateful. I hope one day you will meet that special other, the one you will be able to be your true self with. Someone to love unconditionally and to love you in return. You were the sun and the moon for me, I hope you will find yours too, beloved.</em>" </p><p>At the time, Loki was too heartbroken to even consider meeting anybody else. The love of his life had just passed away, the thought of meeting anyone else seemed crude and pointless. And so it was that for the next six years he had spent his time buried within their beloved bookshop cafe, denying every slight possibility of ever replacing her. There never could be anyone able to replace her.</p><p>And then he had shown up. That brilliant boy with the ocean in his eyes, pressuring him to go along. A force of his own. Demanding a new place to be carved inside of Loki's heart, a place in the boy's shape, capable of holding him inside. Forever. Only if Loki just let loose and chose to be free of anything holding him back.</p><p>"You should be careful what you wish for, baby boy." Loki says absentmindedly as he rakes Thor's strong pliant body with his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, believe me, sir, never in my life have I known desire as when I think of you." Thor says and rolls his hips a couple of times for emphasis, feeling Mr Loki's hands dropping on his ass, rolling the globes in his hold.</p><p>"I won't be gentle." Loki warns barely able to hold back any longer.</p><p>"I don't want you to be." Thor whispers over Mr Loki's mouth, his hand engulfing the man's hard-on. "I didn't ask you to."</p><p>For the next couple of minutes is like all hell brakes loose. There's a floury of motion, clothes flying around and landing here and there, hands roaming all over the heated bodies, seemingly unable to decide what they want to touch and feel, mouths clashing and teeth marking what it's rightfully theirs. By the moment Thor finds himself pressed against the back wall, legs spread, teeth on the side of his neck and a leaking cock seeking entrance, he is already dripping with sweat and close to his limit. He feels as if with just one touch on his cock he will finish and he doesn't know what to do. He wants this to last.</p><p>"Don't worry, baby." Loki grunts as he bites Thor's earlobe earning himself a low moan from Thor that makes his loins curl. "You may come as many times as you wish tonight." he continues, his hands gripping Thor's ass cheeks and pulling them apart, his cock kissing the wet inviting hole. "I will just have to fuck you through it."</p><p>Thor brings his head backwards, one arm leaving its purchase on the wall as he grabs Loki's head, fingers cradling through his now loose hair, and moans in heated submission.</p><p>Loki rolls his hips a few times, not getting enough of the small give of Thor's hips, his cock sliding between the wet crease before he pushes against the tight muscle. Feeling it give under the pressure and sliding inside a couple inches feels like a great milestone has just been conquered. Thor's fingers in his hair tightening their grip hurting him, making his scalp burn, urge him on. To claim, and to mark. To take what has been given to him.</p><p>With force, he begins sliding his cock further inside Thor, his movement torturously slow for the both of them, when all that's consuming their minds are screaming thoughts of "Take" and "Mine".</p><p>He feels Thor trembling beneath him and is astonished when he realizes Thor's not the only one; they both are. His hands slide over the silky edges of Thor's torso, finding purchase over the abused round cheeks, almost bruising in their touch, and he begins thrusting.</p><p>The low, wet sounds of their fucking and their rugged breathing, the only sounds surrounding them.</p><p>Loki bites his bottom lip as he picks up his speed, his fingers involuntarily digging deeper where they are spread over Thor's lovely dimples on the low of his back and over the deep V of his hips. He lets his head drop on Thor's back, feeling the heat and rippling of the muscles beneath him on his forehead, his eyes almost unblinking in their quest to register permanently in his retinas the sight before him as Thor swallows him whole. </p><p>Thor has been equally over his head, as he meets each of Loki's thrusts with his own, amplifying their mutual pleasure, allowing MrLoki to reach deeper each time. With each hard thrust pistoning in him, he feels his cock leaking profusely. When he feels Mr Loki's large palm sliding over his loins, robbing him of feeling his touch where he most craves it to be, only to feel it going upwards till those long fingers encage his throat, Thor is close to losing his shit.</p><p>When Thor feels the body behind him filling with tension and power he has never witnessed the likes of before as the fingers around his neck begin closing tightly around him, stealing the breath from his lungs, quickly black and white splotches beginning to appear in his vision, he knows he is long gone.</p><p>Feeling the young, athletic body before him going taught like the string of a bow, Loki abandons his frenzied motions for long, languid ones, making sure that Thor's prostate constantly feels the pressure. He lets himself as loose as he has never been before during sex. Letting his body free to feel that intoxicating sensation and power over another human being, he feels the strong neck in his hold fighting against him. With eyes glazed over, he turns his head and faces the mirror on their left, and watches mesmerized as Thor comes undone, long white stripes being shot and painting the wall before them.</p><p>Making his hold on Thor's neck lax but leaving his hand there all the same, wanting to feel every effort for air that he makes, Loki brings the pliant body flush against his.</p><p>"I don't want you passed out yet." Loki says and thrusts harder than before, emanating a low rugged whimper from Thor. </p><p>Pushing the blond's face towards the sidewall with the full-body mirror, making the other watch and take in every little detail of the debauchery they are accountable for, he says with a voice so soft and velvet, Thor feels as if he is being engulfed by it "Watch yourself, darling. See how beautiful you are under me." Thrust. "See how beautifully you take me in." Thrust. "See how marvellous you are." Thrust. "Sort on breath." Thrust. "Cumming and making a mess on my wall," Thrust. "just from having your ass played with," Thrust. "and your neck choked. " Thrust. "You are so beautiful for me." Thrust. "Truly a gift to behold."</p><p>Thor couldn't take his eyes away from the gleaming bodies grinding against each other. A long moan rips itself from him and he finds himself panting to the man something he's never thought of ever uttering in his life. "Anything you wish, Daddy." Clenching his inner muscles, trying to keep him buried inside him. The trembling groan is answer enough for him, but even so, he begins to earnestly push back against Loki whose thrusts have gained in power and momentum as he approaches his orgasm.</p><p>The repeated sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, grunts, moans and pants fill the small space they have created for just the two of them.</p><p>With a couple of particularly hard thrusts, Loki starts emptying within the quivering heated flesh as he bites down hard on Thor's sun-kissed nape.</p><p>Coming down from his high, Loki realizes Thor has come again and he has half a mind of thinking of the mess they will have to deal with later. For now though, one thing has the strongest hold of his thoughts.</p><p>"You are mine." He almost growls, his tongue gliding over the red circular mark on Thor's nape. His mind screaming <em>Mine Mine Mine</em> inside his head.</p><p>Thor brings his arm around taking hold of the other's nape, reluctant to separate himself from him just yet. Turning his upper torso as much as it's possible, wanting to witness the glow that was sure to be radiating from the older man. He feels as if he has waited his whole life for Loki to come around and sweep him off his feet and just take him away from anything that wasn't <em>them</em>. Because, if it was not them, then it didn't matter.</p><p>"Yours." He whispers and relishes in the shared heat between them.</p><p>With every fibre of his being, at that exact moment, Thor just wishes for this thing that has started since the very first day he set foot inside Loki's shop, to never end; guide them and consume them for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Loki, reluctant to leave the warm place he has found a home for himself, seeks the plum, inviting mouth, this time stealing them both of their breath. Peppering with small kisses Thor's face, cradling it within his hold, Loki reluctantly pulls out, turning Thor within his arms.</p><p>"You are so perfect," he says dazed. "it's almost a crime."</p><p>Thor absentmindedly thanks him as he is too preoccupied with the soft lips against his and that playful tongue.</p><p>Loki turns them around, goading Thor to rise and sit on the dark mahogany desk before the mistreated armchair that had to endure so much of their frenzied lovemaking. Taking his place between Thor's honey-covered like thighs, he lets himself free to spoil both of them with tender kisses and reverent touches. Unable to hold himself back he dives in and gives in to what his heart has been screaming to him about all this time.</p><p>Between long strokes and careful after-care filled with words of wonder and love, Thor finds himself unable to stop smiling this stupidly large smile that feels as if it's going to be constantly plastered on his face. His large hands stop their mesmerized wandering on either side of Mr Loki's face, his eyes boring in the other's.</p><p>“I tried to tell you that we’re meant for each other but you wouldn’t listen.” Thor teases, happiness filling his heart as never before.</p><p>Loki laughs in return and steals another kiss of Thor's swollen lips.</p><p>“And I tried to keep you away but you wouldn’t listen either!”</p><p>“Well… Guess I won in the end!” Thor says with a disarmingly sweet smile.</p><p>They could make this work. They were not your regular every-day or even your regular dom/sub couple, but it sure as hell worked for them.</p><p>They would make sure it did. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!<br/>Sending virtual hugs to all you dirties~ ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>